Vidor Xanthos
Vidor Xanthos is an OC for devil beater Appearance Vidor wears a orange suit and a yellow stripped tie.He also wears the PDO Pants, and for the head he uses a orange bandana and the Orange Eradicator.But at the same time holding a orange hyperlaser gun. Appearance V2: Zarko wears a purple suit, with a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie.He too wears the PDO pants (even not in image but he's confirmed to be using it), he also has purple hair and a purple bandana. Moves MOVES V2 Upgrades * Increase Damage and Speed (DMG = LMB : +2,E: +2,R: +5,F:+6) * Increase F's burn effect (F's damage in general) and Increase Health Drastically (HPI: +5 PER SP) (FBE: +4,LS: +3) * Decrease all cooldowns and Increase health, Increase Lifesteal. Backstory Since he was a child,he was very nice.But when he was growing up he was changing drastically.Leading him to have a duo personality and a mental disorder.He rarely changes personalities,he needed some help.So he found the outcast group and decided to join it just to get help.He made some friends,and help them if they need Vidor in situations.But when he wasn't in the Outcast,he used to go into another personality,the duo personality disorder got to its worst that it lead him to change his body itself,so its clothes and the things he wears. Personality His personality is mixed.He has a personality of the haze,stratus and aether users.The personality parts are : * Disorder (Well thanks Captain Obvious,I was totally on a different track) * Help the needy * Honesty * and Pursuing Pleasure (by killing people in stealth) Personality V2 Still Zarko's personality is mixed like Vidor.He has traits from the Narukami,Storm,Heilos and Flux users.The personality parts are: * Being healthy and clean * Being humble * Being Adventurous * and Protecting Relationships Kanashi Ningen ; Though Vidor is good friends with him,he helps him out in his free time with some stuff.For Vidor,everything is nice,but for Kanashi its neutral.Still they're good friends and help eachother in their free times.But rarely they intervene in projects so the area Ningen is working in gets used to Vidor. Anzor Demir: He plays with him without his hat on his face,even though he tries to tell him how to use a hat,he ignores what he says.But later Anzor learned from his techniques Relationship V2 Kanashi Ningen ; Like Vidor,he is good friends with him,he protects him from other harmful people and stay with him for a while.Yet he helps him emotionally a little,so Ningen can feel better again. Anzor Demir: Similar to Vidor,Zarko helps him out with most things.Though they still cooperate in things,and Zarko realized that Anzor can breathe under the hat if he wants while he's sleeping. Trivia * The name Vidor came from Hungary and the last name Xanthos came from Bulgaria (NOTE: The creator of this page loves Hungary and Bulgaria,like,alot even if he didn't visit it) * Vidor's 2nd name is Zarko Thanos, thanks to the disorder he has. * His 2nd form has the first name from serbian land and the last name from greek lands. Category:Outcasts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Isotope